As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a binding machine 10 of the prior art is provided respectively in the inner wall of the housing thereof with a locating slot seat 11. The binding machine 10 comprises a lashing tape reel 12 which is formed of a primary frame 13 and a secondary frame 15. The primary frame 13 is provided at the center thereof with a threaded rod 14 fastened therewith. The secondary frame 15 is provided at the center thereof with a through hole for receiving the threaded rod 14 which is engaged with a nut 16. The lashing tape is wound on a spool located between the primary frame 13 and the secondary frame 15. The reel 12 is located by the two locating slot seats 11 such that both ends of the threaded rod 14 of the reel 12 must be aligned with the two retaining slots 111 of the two locating slot seats 11.
Such a lashing tape reel 12 of the prior art binding machine 10 as described above is defective in design in that the lashing tape reel 12 can not be loaded or unloaded with ease and speed.